Golf's popularity is adversely impacted by the amount of time it takes to play a round. Concerns about “pace of play” and the time it takes to play 18 holes are cited overwhelmingly as a primary contributor to this decline. A fall off which can be measured in many billions of dollars of negative impact on the industry.
There is a need for a system that helps golf course management better control player flow and speed of play. There is a need for a system to help maximize course revenue by better managing the number of rounds that can be played in a day at an acceptable pace.